TL- You Can Change your Title, But Not your Story
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Part of the 'That's Life' one shotes. Maxie and her children deal with the aftermath of Georgie's death.
1. Chapter 1

You Can Change your Title, But Not your Story

_Basic Information:_

_Chloe J and Christian are Maxie's 10 year old twins with Matt Hunter. Lukas is her 9 year old son with Lucky, Leah is her 8 year old daughter with Johnny, and Ava is her 7 year old daughter whose father is unknown. _

_Jamie is Georgie and Dillon's 10 year old son. It briefly mentions his nine year old half-brother, Tanner, who is Dillon and Lulu's. _

_Lindsey, Nate, and Noah are all Robin and Patrick's kids. Lindsey is 16, Nate is 10, and Noah is 9. Nate and Chloe J are friends. _

_Corey is 8 and the son of Spinelli and the FBI agent Winifred Leeds, but she abandoned them. _

_The Text Message Killer hasn't happened. _

**September 2005- No POV**

"Chloe! Stop running and help me carry something in!" Maxie shouted at her ten year old daughter. Chloe laughed and kept running, ignoring the pleas of her mother. She was the oldest (though it was only by a couple of minutes), so naturally, a lot of responsibility fell on her shoulders. Normally she _might_ embrace that, but not when one of her favorite people was around.

"Aunt Georgie!" Chloe screamed, bursting into the house. Georgie turned around at her niece's voice and held open her arms. Chloe ran to her and jumped into them. Georgie lifted her up and spun her around. It had only been a week since they last saw each other, but it had been way too long for either of them.

"Chloe J, you're even prettier than last time I saw you! I love your outfit!"

Maxie shoved open the door, panting heavily. She was carrying her laptop, her purse, two backpacks, and 7 year old Ava on her hip. Her two sons, 9 year old Lukas and 10 year old Christian (Chloe's twin brother) were behind them, both of them carrying boxes. The second biggest diva (Chloe being the first, of course), 8 year old Leah, sauntered in behind them, pouting because she wasn't the first in the house.

"Georgie, how many times have I told you not to call my child that horrendous nickname? If I wanted her to be called Chloe _J_ then I would have named her that."

"Okay, Mariah."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "That's different. I didn't choose that name, Mom did."

Georgie put Chloe down and grabbed the boxes from the boys, putting them on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Georgie!" Ava called out.

"Thank you, Ava!" Georgie took her from her sister so Maxie would quit her overly dramatic huffing and puffing.

"Look, we all got you presents!" Leah pointed to the table.

"Wow, I see that! Thank you, guys."

Maxie put down everything and then looked at her younger sister. "Happy Birthday, Georgie."

"Thanks, Maxie." She hugged her. "This really means a lot."

"It's no problem. You're my sister, I'm supposed to bring you a ton of presents, even though it is harder because of my nine thousand kids who are all going to go to timeout if they don't quit fighting!" she yelled the last part after seeing Leah and Chloe fighting over who got to hand Georgie her presents. Leah stopped, making Chloe smile triumphantly. "Where is Jamie?"

Georgie smiled at the mention of her son. He is ten, like Chloe and Christian, and the light of her life. His father Dillon, however, is skating on thin ice; the two of them had broken up a few months before Jamie was born and then he dated Lulu Spencer, resulting in the birth of his now nine year old son Tanner. Georgie and Dillon grew to the point that they could be friends, but they hadn't ventured into a relationship again. She was getting closer and closer to her best friend, Damien Spinelli, especially after his girlfriend Winifred up and left him and their eight year old son, Corey.

"It was Dillon's night to have him…"

"It's your birthday! Couldn't he give a night up?" Maxie interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you! Since I had work today anyway, Dillon picked him up from school and helped him with his homework and all that. He should be here any minute." The doorbell rang. "I don't think that's him. Jamie would just come in."

Georgie went to the door and saw it was Corey and Spinelli. She let them in with a smile.

"Hey Spinelli." Maxie greeted. She thought her sister's kind of boyfriend was a dork, but they were perfect together. Plus, Spinelli is a nice guy who would never hurt her.

Almost right after Georgie closed the door, it opened again. Jamie ran in and hugged his mother. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

"Thanks, baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Hi Dillon."

"Hey, Happy Birthday." He handed her a bouquet of flowers and a long, rectangular box.

"You didn't have to do this…"

"They're from me and Jamie." Dillon smiled at everyone else in the room. "See you guys later. Bye, Jame."

"Bye Dad!" Jamie called out since he was already in the middle of a game with Christian, Lukas, and Corey.

"What is it?" Maxie asked. Georgie opened up the box and saw a necklace. It had a little charm on it that was a football and it said _James Edward_ on it.

"Do you like it?" Jamie questioned.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She handed it to Maxie, who put it around her neck.

"Is anyone else coming?" Spinelli wondered.

"Mac and Robin are supposed to."

"What about Patrick and the kids?"

"The kids are too. Patrick had to work." The front door opened. Mac came in with Robin and her three kids- 16 year old Lindsey, 10 year old Nate, and 9 year old Noah- behind him.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted in unison.

"Thank you." Georgie hugged everyone. "Dinner's ready, so let's all sit down."

"I wanna sit by Aunt Georgie!" Chloe called out.

"Of course you can, Chloe _J_." she emphasized the 'J' to get on Maxie's nerves…it worked.

A half an hour later, everyone was sitting down and ready for Georgie to open her presents. She was sandwiched on the couch between Mac and Chloe. Robin was in the recliner with Ava on her lap and Maxie, Spinelli, and Robin sat on the loveseat together. Christian, Lukas, Nate, Noah, and Jamie were on the floor and Lindsey was standing with Leah on her hip.

"Open ours first!" Nate practically shouted.

Georgie lifted up the bag and opened it to find a beautiful Coach purse that she had been looking at for months. "Thank you guys! This is the one I really wanted! How did you know?"

"Maxie told me." Robin admitted.

"Well thank you!" she picked up a bag from Mac next. It was a gas card and gift cards to a couple of stores she liked. "Thanks, Mac."

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I figured you could pick something yourself. I know it's not that great…"

"No, it's perfect." Georgie smiled at him reassuringly and he felt better. He was sure Georgie could make _anyone_ feel better.

"Mine next!" Lukas called out. Georgie picked up the present that was from Lukas and saw the interesting wrapping job done on it. She figured Maxie let them each wrap their present themselves. People could say her older sister is selfish, but she is an amazing mother.

She saw a new brush, barrettes, hair ties, hair gel, spray so straightening your hair doesn't damage it, hair spray, and sparkles for your hair. She glanced at Maxie, who was trying not to laugh.

Chloe leaned into her aunt. "Mom tried to get him to pick something else, but he said you have really pretty hair and it would look even better with sparkles, so he picked those and then a bunch of other stuff."

Georgie nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Luke! Now I can do my hair every morning!"

Lukas beamed with pride as Georgie grabbed Christian's present. She ripped the paper off and saw a small jewelry case. When she opened it, there were pearl earrings inside.

"Oh my God. Chris, these are beautiful!"

"You always wear nice earrings and I never saw you with pearls, so I thought you might like them." His face turned slightly red.

"They're great! Thank you." She hugged him.

Next was Ava's present. It was a ton of candy and junk food, along with The Notebook.

"Mommy said that's your favorite movie. I wanted to get you some food to eat with it!" Ava said.

"Thanks honey. I'm gonna watch it tonight." Georgie promised. Leah held up her present, so Georgie took it. She was surprised to find concert tickets to her favorite band. "Wow! How did you know I wanted these?"

"You always listen to that CD in your car. So I asked Mommy and she said they have concerts!"

"I love it, Leah." She turned to Chloe. "Alright, Miss Chloe. Where's your present?"

"Right here." She handed Georgie her gift. Georgie opened it slowly. "Will you hurry up?"

"I'm just trying to build the anticipation!" If Chloe Jane Hunter is anything, it is impatient. She took the wrapping paper off and saw a picture frame. It was long and rectangular and could fit three pictures. The first was Georgie holding Chloe on the day she was born, the second was their backs as they walked down the street holding hands, probably when Chloe was only two or three, and the third was one of them both smiling at the camera about a month ago. The top of the frame said, _"To my Favorite Person"_ and the bottom said, _"Love you, Aunt Georgie! Love Chloe J"_.

Georgie didn't say it out loud, but it was definitely her favorite present. She didn't need something big and flashy; she preferred more personal gifts.

"If you want, I can get you something else. I just thought you would want some pictures." Chloe said shyly, which was a first for her since she is anything but.

"No. I love it." She pulled her into her arms. "Yours was the best." She whispered.

"I didn't wanna get you some store bought crap. I like to get presents from the heart." Chloe whispered back.

"I love you, Chloe J."

"Love you too." Chloe J pulled away with a smile. "Now let's get some cake!"

"Georgiana's family would like to thank you for attending the funeral of their beloved sister, niece, cousin, aunt, and mother. She will forever be missed. May she rest in peace." The priest said.

Chloe stared at the ground with tears in her eyes. Her left hand was linked with Christian's and her right was holding Jamie's. The three of them had barely spoken since they found out the news.

Georgie had been walking home one night when she was attacked in the street. She was brought to GH, but it was too late; she died two hours later. Ever since then, everything had been a blur.

"Come on." Maxie said to the kids. Her husband, Johnny, was at her side with Leah in his arms. Maxie was holding Ava and Lucky stood behind her, holding Lukas.

"Are you sure you want me to take him?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah. He needs to get his mind off of all this." Maxie told him. "Bye, Luke. I'll call you tonight, okay?" she kissed his forehead. Lucky exited the church.

"Jamie, are you coming home with me tonight?" Dillon questioned his son. Ever since he found out, he had spent the night with Maxie. Dillon knew the blonde was at the end of her rope and she hadn't had the chance to _really_ grieve for her little sister.

Jamie knew too and that's why he stood up. He turned to Chloe and hugged her. "It'll get better."

"I should be saying that to you. She is…_was_…your mom." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but she was your aunt. You loved her too." He kissed her forehead and then turned to Maxie. "If you need me to come back, I will."

"Thanks, Jamie. Go with your dad, okay? If you want to come to my house, just call and I'll come get you." They were all trying to make things as easy for Jamie as possible. He had lived with Georgie his whole life and they didn't want things to be too different for him.

Jamie nodded and left with Dillon. Maxie turned to her two oldest children.

"Christian, Chloe, let's go." Christian stood and went over to them. Right as he did, the twins' father, Matt, came over.

"Hey." He hugged Maxie. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She agreed.

"Do you want me to take the kids?" he looked particularly at their daughter, who still hadn't moved from her spot in the first row.

"If they want to go with you, that's fine. I'm not going to make them do anything." She looked at her husband. "Do you wanna take the girls out to the car?"

"Yeah." Johnny leaned over so Maxie could hand him Ava. No one really knew who Ava's father was, so he had always stepped up and taken the role. He carried Leah and Ava out of the church.

"Chris, you wanna spend the night with your dad?" Maxie asked.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Chloe, what about you?" Silence. "Chloe."

"My name isn't Chloe." Maxie's heart nearly broke at the sound of her little girl's voice; she hadn't heard it in over three days.

"Of course it is."

"My name is Chloe _J_. Just like Aunt Georgie said." As soon as her aunt's name left her mouth, Chloe broke down in tears again.

Even though she was wearing an expensive dress and five inch heels, Maxie leaned down and scooped up her daughter. Chloe J wasn't heavy, but she was somewhat tall, which made it a little awkward, but Maxie didn't care. She held her tightly, stroking her blonde hair.

"I know, baby. I know." Maxie started crying for the first time since she heard about her sister's death. "Christian, you go with your dad, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Maxie leaned down and kissed him, then nodded to her ex.

Matt looked at his daughter. "I don't care if your Chloe or Chloe J. You'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you." He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, Chris." They left.

Maxie glanced at the front of the church one last time. She had memories of every moment she shared with Georgie flash through her head before it became too much and she turned around, carrying her oldest child out of the building.

"Mama?" Maxie's heart ached at the sound; Chloe hadn't called her that since she was three or four.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is it gonna get better?"

"I don't know." She honestly replied. "But I hope so."

"I miss her so much."

"So do I." Maxie sat down on the stairs outside of the church, holding Chloe on her lap. "You know that even if you change your name to what she calls you, she's still not coming back, right? It's not gonna change what happened, Chloe."

"I wanna honor her, okay? So please, Mom, I know you don't like it, but call me Chloe J. I have to do it. For Aunt Georgie."

Maxie nodded her head. She brushed Chloe _J_'s hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "If you wanted to go home with your dad, I can call him…"

"No. I wanna go with you." She rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Maxie ran her hand lightly up and down her daughter's back.

"Chloe?" Mac came over, clearing his throat to try and get rid of his tears.

"She wants to be called Chloe J." Maxie corrected, trying to support her daughter.

"I'm sorry. Chloe J, I have something that I thought you might like to have." He held out the picture frame she had gotten Georgie for her birthday only two weeks ago.

Chloe J turned in Maxie's lap so she could face him. "She's not coming back, is she?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart."

Chloe J held out her arms, accepting the picture frame. She looked at Maxie. "I wanna go home now."

Maxie stood, shifting her to her hip. Mac hugged both of them. "Call me if you need anything." He whispered to the girl that was basically his daughter.

"You, too." She started to walk down the stairs. Johnny met her halfway. "Who is with the girls?"

"Claudia. She was walking to her car and I asked her to wait so I could come check on you. Where's Chris?"

"He went with Matt." Maxie's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know how to function without her. She was the good one, Johnny. It shouldn't have been her."

"I know. It's not fair." Johnny noticed that Chloe J was crying now too. "Hey, here's what we're gonna do. I'll take the two of you home and you can spend your whole day crying and watching the Notebook because that's what Georgie would do. But after today, you're not gonna cry anymore. Both of you are way too pretty to cry. Do you think Georgie would want you to be sad forever?" Maxie and Chloe J shook their heads. "I didn't think so. So I'll take Leah and Ava out and you two can be alone."

"Thank you." Maxie croaked out.

"You're welcome." He kissed her temple. He took Chloe J from her arms, knowing that she was probably a bit too much for his tiny wife to carry. "Now let's go."


	2. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
